A Couple's Life English ver
by Lea Ewig
Summary: As the title says, this is the story of a couple, more precisely ShuuheixOC . Not Mary-Sue, at least I'm trying hard for it not to be. M for future chapters. Kinda dull in the beginning, but will have more polemical subjects in the future.


This fic is AU and contains an OC. Don't like it, don't read it.

I don't own Bleach nor any of the characters. If I did, Shuuhei wouldn't have a minute of peace.

* * *

The man walked calmly down the sidewalk by the beach, enjoying the coast breeze in a short refreshing moment, before the sun got out from behind the clouds and went back to boil everyone's bloods. Turning to look at the ocean, he saw a small commotion by the shore. A man with red hair and lots of tattoos was getting out of the sea carring a dark haired girl, both being followed closely by a blond woman with XXXXX...L for bra size, a bald man and a guy with really weird accessories on his face. Feathers maybe. It would be a pretty normal "summer" situation –even with the group's appearence- weren't for the fact that the brunette seemed to have fainted. Walking out of the sidewalk and into the sand, the man ran to the group, once he saw them laying the girl down and exchanging nervous looks.

-Excuse me... -He called, turning the weird group's attention to him.- Is everything ok? Do you need any help or..?

-Help would be good. –The bald guy said. Looking closely you could see he used red eyeshadow. Man with makeup? Weird...- She drowned.

-Oh, I can help then. I already had a part-time job as a lifeguard.

-Well, what are you waiting for then? –The red head demanded, giving all the permission needed. Not needing to be asked twice, the man kneeled by the girl's side and locked lips with her. Soon -to soon for his liking- she was on her side spitting sea water. Still, the man smilled relieved to see the well done job.

-There. –He intended to ask if the girl was fine, but she was being hugged fiercily by the mega breasted blond, which rended her incapable of talking. Maybe even breathing.- Just do me the favour of keeping her out of water, ok? –He asked the relieved men.

-Oh, we will, trust me. –The brunette said. And yep, those were feathers. Reeeaally weird...

-Thanks man. –The red haired thanked patting him on the back.- If she had died, she would no doubt come back to haunt me.

-Speaking of dying... –He looked to where the bald guy pointed.- Matsumoto you are suffocating her.

-Ops. –The blond let go of her friend, who breathed deeply in search for air.

-I'll be on my way then. –He said as he got up, saying his farewell to the rescued.- Take care of yourself ok?

-Hmm. –Was the only answer, so he went back to his sidewalk path. And even though the sun wasn't hiding anymore, he didn't fell so hot anymore. Only the refreshing taste of salt water. Meanwhile, the wavy haired brunette watched her saviour walking away.- Was that a 69 on his face?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Walking down the same path of that afternoon, what wasn't his surprise to see the same girl, on the same place, except this time conscient? Truly amazing was the fact that he could recognize her at this distance, at night. Photografic memory perhaps?

-Hey.

-Hey! –The girl greeted, surprised. –Wow, I was thinking about you just now!

-Oh, really? –He asked, grinning slyly and sitting beside her on the sand.

-Yeah. I didn't thank you for saving me earlier.

-That's true... –He said remembering the event.

-Well, thank you.

-No problem. But you really were lucky to have me passing by at the time. Your friends didn't seem to have a clue on what to do.

-They didn't. Idiots.

-Don't talk like that, they were worried.

-But it was all their own fault anyways. They know I can't swim.

-You can't swim?

-No.

-And you got into the sea?

-Yep.

-Look, I'm sorry, but you are the one who sounds like the idiot now.

-Me? They said it wasn't deep!

-And it probably wasn't, but there are lots of ditches around here, you know? You probably fell into one.

-Ditch?... I really am an idiot...

-Tourist?

-Yeah...

-Oh, don't worry then, it's normal. But you know, the tourist's beach is another one, less dangerous and with more festivities...

-I know, but we rented an apartment around here and we felt bad for not coming to this beach. Which is like 5 blocks from home.

-I bet you changed your mind.

-Definitly did. –She stretched out her hand for him to shake. –Ichimei Myomi.

-Hisagi Shuuhei. –He shook her hand. –Tell me you are not here to get in the water again.

-I'm not. I came to see the sunset.

-Ah. –Hisagi looked around the dark beach, down at his clock and back to her. –I'm sorry to inform, but you are over an hour late...

-No I'm not. I was here before the sunset.

-Ah...

-What about you? Looking for a damsel in distress?

-Nah, I already exercised enough of my chivalry for one day. I was actually going to have a few drinks with some ungentlemanly friends.

-Oh, I'm sorry, I'm holding you down...

-No, don't worry... – He waved his hand dismissing her apologies. –I'd rather stay here talking to you than to go drinking with a bunch of men. –She smiled and Hisagi stopped to survey the girl. Brunette, wavy hair going down to her elbows. She had a first quarter moon and a star tatooed to the back of her neck, blue eyes (or black, it was hard to distinguish in the dark) , well shaped, she was wearing a pair of short white pants, a light green blouse and a pair of white flip-flops. The girl was pretty and the light clothes made her recent acquired tan stand out. –So, Ichimei, where are you from?

-Tokyo. And call me Myo.

-Myo. –He repeated, feeling very confortable with the intimacy. –I think by now it's pretty obvious I'm a native, huh?

-Yep. Even though you don't have as much accent as I expected. –Ichimei comented, making him laugh.

-Tourists... We don't have such a heavy accent around here.

-Oh, sorry.

-No, it's ok... I just thought it was funny... But tell me, what do you do for a living?

-I study. I'm getting to the 2nd year of History College.

-Me too. Am getting to the 2nd year. Farmacy though.

-Ah...Cool. You study in the city or are you just back home on vacations?

-No, I study here. Do your friends do History aswell?

-No, I'm the only crazy that is into old, dusty stuff. –She said rolling her eyes, making him laugh.

-What are the other crazys into then?

-Numbers, exercises, clothes and decoration.

-Fashion, Interior Designer, Mathemathics and...Fisics? –Hisagi guessed.

-Almost. Fashion, Interior Designer, Engineering and Phisical Education.

-Tsc. By this much...

The two of them kept talking happily, and would have been there for much longer if someone didn't go look for the girl.

-Myo! Are you still  there? –The hipertatooed red head yelled, getting closer to them. –I've been trying to call you for ages! –The girl took her cellphone from her pocket and opened it, then she looked at her friend and smiled sheepishly at him.

-It's dead.

-I noticed it. –He gave her an annoyed look, coming to stand next to her. When he saw Hisagi sitting by her side he raised his exotic eyebrows. –You didn't drown again did you?

-No. –Ichimei answered putting her phone away, irritaded. –I'm not stupid, you know that?

-Not everyone agrees to that –She shot him a killer look, but chaged the subject.

-Renji, Hisagi Shuuhei. Shuuhei, Abarai Renji. –They greeted each other while the girl got up and brushed sand out of her clothes.

-Well, Myo, let's go back already, 'cause the pizza is already there and if they eat my share it will all be your fault and then you're going to have to buy me a whole 3 pizzas.

-Keep dreaming... –She mumbled before turning back to Hisagi. –Well, I'm on my way then, Shuuhei. Thanks again for earlier today and...

-Ah! Well reminded! –Abarai yelled, scaring them. –You're a local, right? –He asked the other man.

-Yes... –He answered cautiously.

-So you must know where stuff happen around here. Like where to go to enjoy the night and all...

-Renji, you wanna go to the red light district? –Ichimei asked raising an eyebrow.

-No! I meant a club, bar, that kind of stuff!

-Well, I do know, but...

-Great! You'll take us then! –Abarai decided .

-What? I'm not a freaking guide you know! –Hisagi shouted, barely believing in the guy's nerve. –I don't even know you!

-But you know Myo. Are you working tomorrow? Studing? Something?

-No, but...

-Then it's a deal! Tomorrow at seven we meet you here, since this place is already turning into a "point"...

-Renji! You can't go around deciding stuff like this! –She scolded him, turning to Hisagi soon after. –Sorry, he has absolutely no manners. At all. So just ignore him and forget about...

-No, it's ok... –He interruped and sighed defeated. –I'll take you guys. I would have to go out either way, since I dumped the guys tonight... There'll be no problem showing you two around tomorrow.

-Two? No, we're 5... –Abarai corrected. –The others are coming too.

-Yeah, whatever.

-Well, now it's a deal. Take Myo's number if you want. That is, if she charges the damned thing.

-I will... Are you sure of what you're doing Shuuhei? They are insane.

-Hey!

-Oh, so are my friends, I'm used to it. So, your number?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Turn left. –Hisagi told the bald at the steering wheel, and when the car turned he felt someone gripping on his shoulder.

-Sorry Shuuhei, but it's kinda hard for me to keep my balance in here. –The brunette explained, leaning on the back of his seat. On the back seat were Abarai, Ayasegawa and Matsumoto, with Ichimei sitting on her lap. –Rangiku's breasts take too much space.

-It's not my fault if they are big! –Matsumoto defended herself pouting.

-In case you want to change places Myo... –Madarame said what was on all the males minds, smiling broadly.

-Do you trust your car on my hands?

-No. –He said, his smile fading instantly.

-Right on the next one. –The scarred man guided and soon enough Ichimei was holding him again.

-Sorry again.

-It's ok. Right and then left...

-It's here? –Madarame asked turning the car off.

-Yep.

-I'm kinda dizzy... –Ayasegawa complained, getting off of the "Russian Mountain".

-But... It's on the beach's street! Why did you make us walk around so much?

-Just valorizing my knowledge... –Hisagi answered getting out of the car with a grin on his face. Ichimei saw it and laughed, shaking her head. It looked like someone liked her holding on to him the whole way there. Men...

* * *

Yeah, I know, reeealy short chapter, but it was cool right? Right? ^^'

Anyways, College ain't easy, so that's the only way I'm gonna be able to post it. Plus, this way I can get the readers addicted to the story. I hope.

Also, I have no Beta, so please let me know if you find anything misspelled or confusing, ok?

And review. Pretty please?


End file.
